


Stay

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Taeyong was someone who he practically needs in his life, he couldn’t possibly be leaving him (and Doyoung, maybe Jaehyun too) just like that.“My precious friend.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191508
Kudos: 18





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> HI I AM BACK!
> 
> after leaving on hiatus for SO LONG i just decided to come back to writing again and honestly i'm feeling great about this! life has been pretty hectic with work and stressful environment and i'm GLAD that i finally got out of it WHEW. anyway, here's a short continuation for this series and i will post a lot more starting now! 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy and continue to give me support after this because it means A LOT to me! <3

“Thoughts about going to college?” Doyoung approached his best friend as he sat down on the empty chair in front of said best friend’s table. It’s pretty weird to think about college now that they’re in their third year in high school and they never really think about their future, or what they wanted to be when they grow up. 

“I don’t know. What about you?” Taeyong asked, nudging his chin forward. “A bit of a hassle. Why would my dad want me to go to college when I’m gonna inherit his company anyway. I’m his only son!” Doyoung exclaimed with his hands thrown around. Doyoung truly had it easy though. His future has been planned and that was exactly what he wanted all these while, to be the CEO of his dad’s company. “Maybe he just wants you to be smarter,” Taeyong chuckled as he pulled out some books from under his desk. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Oh Yuta. Here comes Yuta. The boy whose ambition is as clear as the sky but he was pretty dumb to achieve it. Or maybe Doyoung and Taeyong were just narrow-minded to think that Yuta would never achieve it. “We’re talking about college,” Doyoung said flatly. “Huh?” He looked at both of his friends who were sitting down. 

Right, they don’t know about him seriously going back to Japan after he graduates. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m going back to Japan after high school ends,” he simply said with a smile on his face. But somehow, that smile was a little sad. “Are you gonna go to college there?” Doyoung asked curiously. “Maybe,” was all Yuta said. 

  
  


-

  
  


“So you’re really going back to Japan?” Taeyong and Yuta were sitting on the swing at the park, eating ice cream as usual. It became their routine to eat ice cream together after what happened during Christmas eve and Taeyong didn’t actually know why either. “I know I told you it would depend on my grades but I guess my parents just want us to move back there I guess. Dad’s preparing for his transfer papers now.” Taeyong stopped swinging and thought for a while.  _ Ah.. this ice cream doesn’t taste good anymore.  _ “What about Momoka?” He asked mindlessly. 

“Hm? She’s gonna do just fine I guess. She has her own rented room near her college so she’s okay with us moving away.”  _ Well this is sad.  _ “Haru?” Taeyong couldn’t really accept the fact that Yuta was really going to move away so he tried to find any reason that could make Yuta stay. “That.. I’m not sure. She loves it here but my dad said it’ll be better for her to grow up in her hometown. And apparently even though she never showed it, she’s actually been bullied at school for not being able to speak proper Japanese.” That was a surprise, Taeyong thought. “You know how we have our own dialect right? Her peers have been clowning her for having an accent whenever they have their Japanese class.”

“That’s rude,” was all Taeyong could say. He tried to finish the leftover ice cream in his hand even though now it tasted as bland as boiled water. “Yeah. That’s one of the reasons why dad said we should move.” They never really had serious conversations before and this was one of the first ones. Taeyong didn’t know how to react since he was never really good with words either. He wanted to tell Yuta to stay but what reason could there be to make him stay?

But then again, why did Taeyong want him to stay? Was there really any reason for him wanting the boy to stay? Then he thought about his stupid crush again. Oh how ridiculous it is to have a crush on his own best friend and to top it off, Yuta knew about it but he never said anything about it. 

“But I’ll make sure to visit sometimes,” Yuta said as he hopped off the swing that he was sitting on. He had finished his ice cream long ago, leaving Taeyong with still half of his left. “It’s not like I’m gonna forget my friends, you know,” he turned around, looking at Taeyong who was staring at him with obviously sad pair of doe eyes that he would always recognize. 

Taeyong was someone who he practically needs in his life, he couldn’t possibly be leaving him (and Doyoung, maybe Jaehyun too) just like that. 

“My precious friend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it please feel free to drop by ;-; 
> 
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
